Bella Knows the Vampire Kings
by Tarsina18
Summary: After Bella returns to Forks from her visit to Volterra the Royal Vampires decide to come out of hiding, taking over every government before exposing Vampires to the world. based on an idea form Vampire Ruling adopted by SophieAngel69 New Moon AU. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

 _~thoughts~_

Chapter 1

(GPOV)

"Edward, NO!" Bella shouted as she exited the huge fountain and slammed into the Vampire Teen.

"Heaven. They are very good, I didn't feel a thing." Edward whispered into Bella's hair.

"I'm not dead, neither are you, open your eyes." Bella coaxed, hiding her irritation with her ex-boyfriend.

"Aro wishes to speak with you." A male voice came from deeper in the shadows of the clocktower.

"Of course, Bella, why don't you join the festivities?" Edward ordered Bella, causing her to glare at him angrily.

"She comes too." A second male voice insisted gruffly. Edward tenses, preparing to fight, before a young girl's voice rang out.

"Aro sent me to see what's taking so long." She growled causing everyone to flinch.

"Jane." The two males acknowledge happily as Edward gives up on the idea of fighting.

"Just do as they say Edward." Alice says appearing beside her brother. He nods and wraps an arm around Bella's waist, possessively. The group turns to leave when Bella notices a young girl coming towards them.

"Wait, a child is approaching." She whispers, knowing that they all could hear her. She pulls away from Edward and approaching the little girl. "Sweetie, don't wander too far from your parents." She advised causing the girl to look at her in shock. "You could get lost." She added, causing the child to look around in fear before finding her parents and rushing back to them. Bella then rejoined the vampires as they look at her in confusion.

"We have delayed long enough, Felix carry the human." Jane ordered, causing one of the males to flint over to Bella and lift her with no further warning. The vampires then run off at their top speed, stopping only when they reached a set of huge doors. Jane throws the doors open with a flick of her wrists.

"Sister, we send you out for one and you bring back 2 and a half." A boy Jane's age says, taking her hand. While he is speaking the entire group enters the room, a Throne Room, by the looks of it.

(BPOV)

We enter a huge room and I am suddenly dropped by the vampire that was holding me. As I try to catch my balance I feel my ankle snap, causing me to flinch at the pain. I gain my balance and make it look like I am using both feet while not putting any weight on my right foot. _~Note to self, if I servive this get that looked at.~_

"So Bella is alive after all." A black-haired man exclaims excitedly. Edward wraps his arms around me. _~Possessive jerk~_ I Think knowing he wouldn't hear me. "Aren't you glad we denied your request?" _~Nope, you should have killed him~_ I say mentally sarcastic.

"Yes, Aro." Edward grounds out. I look up to see all three Kings and realize how disrespectful he is being. "We were not exposed, as your guards can relay to you." He bites out, eyes black in anger. _~He is going to get all three of us killed!~_ I realize angrily.

"Sorry for this, Majesties." I say abruptly before turning to the idiot caging me in his arms. "Edward. SHUT UP!" I scream in his face, shocking everyone.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He demands as if I am a disobedient dog.

"First, Let Me Go." He does, looking confused at my demand. "Second, don't act so much like a child, they are Royalty!" I add making him flinch at my reminder. "And lastly, be respectful to Your Kings!" I hiss the words at the imbecile before turning back to said Kings. "Again, Majesties, I apologize for my volume and my ex-boyfriend's idiocy." I inform them with a bow.

"It happens all the time." Aro answers dismissively.

"Sire, that doesn't make it right." I respond politely.

"I would like to see if you are able to block my ability as well." He says as he approaches me slowly.

"I don't mind, but if you are willing and able, Sire, please don't hurt me." I request as he reaches for my hand, gasping when he takes it, shocked.

"I see nothing, if you are willing, Jane!" Aro orders, causing Edward to move infront of me and get hit with her power instead of me. He drops, screaming in pain before Aro speaks again. "Jane." His tone is bland. She stops glaring at the idiot and looks up innocently.

"Master?" She asks blinking.

"Not him, and the lowest setting." He informs her before stepping back.

"This may hurt." She warns me before activating her power on me. "Nothing is happening." She says in disbelief.

"No matter, she confounds us all." Aro says dismissively to the girl. "Now, what to do with you?" He says looking at me before turning and going back to his Throne.

"You already know what you are going to do with her, Aro." The brown-haired king says looking off to the side, tone dead.

"She is a liability." The Blonde says. "She knows too much." He adds eyes on me.

"If only your intent was to change her." Aro sighed.

"I have seen her be one of us." Alice says with a curtsy. Aro's eyes lit up at her words. He flashes to her side and reaches for her hand, which she offers quickly. His eyes close taking in her memories, Edward explains to me. _~I would hit you if it wouldn't cause me harm.~_

"To see what you have seen, Magnifico." Aro says, eyes on me once more. "You may go, but after you graduate you must be turned." He orders me before nodding for us to leave.

"Thank you, Sire." I say bowing again before hobbling towards Alice.

"What happened to your foot, Isabella?" The blonde King asked confused, I blush before turning back towards the Thrones.

"When we fires arrived in the room, Sire, the guard that carried me here, dropped me and due to my balance issues, my right ankle broke." I answered honestly.

"You have been standing here for almost an hour on a broken bone?" Aro demanded in shock.

"Yes, Your Majesty." I answer confused at why they cared.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Aro wondered aloud to me.

"Your Majesty, my list of priorities was to make kit out of here alive, with both Cullens, not my ankle and complaining." I say bluntly.

"Alec, numb her ankle, Felix get a doctor, Chelsea, get some rooms ready for our guests; you three are staying the night so you are taken care of before leaving." Aro ordered causing me to sigh and pull out my cell phone.

"Any ideas on what to tell Charlie and Jake?" I ask, knowing they were freaking out.

"Who are they?" Caius demanded, at least I think the blonde is Caius.

"My father and best friend. I don't want them to worry so I need a cover story." I explian.

"How about an education abroad." Aro suggested lightly.

"For a 4 day adventure? Sire, that makes no sense to me." I say, confusion evident in my expression.

"Master, my gift isn't working." The boy beside Jane states worried.

"Don't worry about it, Alec. Felix where is the doctor?" Aro snapped at the guard.

"He told me he needs an X-ray of the injury before he could do anything, Master Aro." He answers.

"For that I have to go to an ER room at a hospital." I say with a sigh. "Here I go again." I whisper to myself, forgetting everyone could hear me perfectly.

"Chelsea, Afton, escort Ms. Swan to the nearest hospital. Stay with her then bring her back once she is cared for properly." Aro amended his orders.

"Then let us be done with this business." Marcus (?) declared in his bored ton, still not looking at us. _~Is he always this way?~_ I wonder silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

 _~Thoughts~_

Chapter 2

(BPOV)

A male guard moves to my side and looks at me warily. "Afton, right?" I asked hesitantly. He nods at my question. "Let me guess, I move too slow, so you want to carry me." I tease, my eyes showing how grateful I was of not having to walk.

"He doesn't speak English." A woman informed me gruffly, she translates my words into Italian for him. He suddenly swoops me up into his arms and all three of us disappear from the castle, running to the Hospital. I roll my eyes when we suddenly stop outside the ER entrance and they start moving at human speed to the front desk.

"Hi, do you speak English?" I ask the nurse when it was my turn.

"Yes, how can we help you this evening?" She answers, eyeing my escort.

"I think my right ankle is broken." I answer honestly.

"Name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Age?"

"18."

"Nationality, Race?"

"White, American."

"Citizen or no?"

"Nope, just visiting."

"Insurance?"

"Umm, crap, I don't know if you take my company." I answer, starting to freak out.

"Charge all fees acquired to Voltorri Accounts." Chelsea states from beside me, passing the nurse a card.

"Oh... very good then, let's put this-" The nurse pulls out a hospital bracelet, "On you. Good, now a doctor will be with you shorty." She states to me with a smile. Afton carries me to a chair and gently places me down on it. Both he and Chelsea then move into traditional bodyguard positions behind me. We waited 20 minutes silent, before another nurse- a male nurse- calls my name from a desk on the other end of the room. Afton lifts me gently and carries me over to the chair in front of the desk.

" Hi, Isabella, right?" He asks me rhetorically as i am set into the new chair.

"I prefer Bella, but yes, that is me." I answer, rolling my eyes. "117 lbs, 5'3", broken right ankle." I state blandly before he can even ask. I then lift my left arm, pushing my sleeve up, for the blood-pressure cuff and offer my first finger for the finger-pulse machine. Once he starts inflating the cuff I stick out my tongue for the thermometer stick, as he chuckles at my efficiency with the process.

"Familiar process for you I see." He comments, laughing lightly as i just roll my eyes, waiting for the thermometer to beep. Once it was removed from under my tongue, I responded to his teasing.

"I met my ex-boyfriend's father, for the first time, in the ER. He became my doctor, cause I had just moved into town a few days prior." I say, my words coming out deadpanned. "I saw him more often than his son." I add with a grin.

"Is that why he's an ex?"

"Nope, he is an ex because hi is a POS with far too many control issues." I answer honestly. "I am 'accident prone,' and spend at least 30 hours a week in the ER." I pointed out to the nurse.

"How did you break your right ankle?" He asked me, reading my reason for services.

"I lost my balance when I was 5, still haven't found it." I respond smartly, with a grin.

"Alrighty then, let's head back to the X-ray machine." He says, rising and motioning for us to follow him as he showed us the way, Afton carrying me to our newest destination. "The technician will be with you shortly, but first-" The nurse begins, before I interrupt him.

"Men out, pants off, along with socks and shoes." I finish the instructions easily, rolling my eyes as he chuckles at me. "Chelsea, can you tell Afton to set me on the bed?" I ask the female vampire politely.

"Mettere Lady Isabella sul letto poi wiat fuori per noi, ti chiamerò quando abbiamo finito in questa stanza." She tells her companion. (Place Lady Isabella on the bed then wiat outside for us, I will call you when we are done in this room.)

"Molto bene, tenerla al sicuro o Maestro Aro avrà la testa." (Very well, keep her safe or Master Aro will have our heads.) He spoke gravely before doing as requested, the nurse already gone from the room.

"I will need help getting my right foot free from everything." I say softly to the female guard, embarrassed at my inability to do it myself. She doesn't answer verbally, just gently helping me undress from my waist down, and then slides me into the hospital shorts that were left out for me. Once changed, I raise my voice. "READY!" I shout for the technician, calling him into the room. He repositions me and begins the X-raying process.

"All done, you can get dressed and head back to your 'room.'" He tells me bluntly.

"Afton, abbiamo finito qui, si può entrare." ( Afton, we are done in here, you may enter.) Chelsea calls out to her mate after helping me redress.

"Torna al Master allora?" (Back to the Masters then?) Afton asks us, tone hopeful.

"Non ancora, sono semplicemente finiti in questa stanza." (Not yet, they are merely finished in this room.) She tells him lovingly.

"Doctor needs to check the X-rays, cast my ankle, and then after some paperwork, we can leave." I state lightly to the couple.

"Good, not too much longer." Chelsea sighs as we wait on the doctor. Within the next 5 minutes the doctor enters and begins firing off what sounded like questions in Italian.

"English, please." I request, causing him to groan.

"He asked if you are in a lot of pain." Chelsea translated for me.

"No." I answer. "Not a lot now but later it will hurt like a bitch." I add with a wince at the thought.

"Non molto ora, ma in seguito si farà male come una cagna." Chelsea translates my words for the doctor, who laughed before motioning for me to stay still and casting my leg and ankle.

"Fatto, ora prendersi cura di quel piede e consultare un medico in tre settimane per verificare su di esso." (Done, now take care of that foot and see a doctor in three weeks to check on it.) He instructs me before heading outof the room while Chelsea translated for me. Within the next 20 minutes we were done with paperwork, and on our way back to the castle. Afton carried me into the Throne Room and then, after we informed the Kings of the ER visit, he took me to the room set up for me so I could sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: translations are in (), One of my readers asked me why Afton called Bella, Lady Bella, that is because the reactions from the Kings made her seem important in an unknown manner. Since she is important to them, the guard are more respectful to her. PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE SEVERAL CHAPTERS WRITTEN ON PAPER, I JUST HAVE LIMITTED ACCESS TO A COMPUTER TO POST THEM ON .

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

 _thoughts_

(Translations from Italian to English or English to Italian)

Ch. 3

Late the next afternoon both the Cullens and I were boarding a plane back to Seattle, and by the next morning, we were back in Forks. Edward had spent the entire time trying to get me to agree to dating him again, and I was pissed about it. "No, Edward, you broke my heart and my trust." I snapped at him, as I slowly climbed out of the car. "Don't ask me again." I add as my father, Charlie, came running out of the house.

"Bella!" He yelled in relief, hugging me tightly.

"Dad, can I get some help into the house?" I ask as he let me go. He looked me over and saw my casted leg, before shooting a glare at the Cullens.

"Didn't you just get the last one off?" He asked me teasingly. I blushed and handed him a brochure from Italy. _Hopefully that will hold off all the questions._ "You were at a college convention in Italy?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, on the upside there is a very good school there I want to attend." I respond. _Sheesh, hope he doesn't flip out over my decision._

"How did you end up coming back with two Cullens?" He demanded.

"Alice and I went to the convention together, we ran into _him_ at the Seattle airport and shared a ride back to town." I explain looking at him easily.

"Why don't I believe you?" Charlie asked me bluntly.

"Here is your bag, Bella." Alice spoke to me, offering my bag. She was still behind the wheel in the car.

"Hey, Alice, where was your brother coming from when we met up in Seattle?" I asked her, as Charlie took my bag from her.

"He was coming back from Porta Rica, he spent one term there in the foreign exchange program." She explained to us.

"Oh, ok girls. Bells, I will call your school and tell them you're not coming in today, I want you to get some sleep." Charlie ordered me as he helped me into the house. He grabbed his keys and left for work. Once his car was gone and out of sight, Edward rushed into my house.

"Bella, I love you. Please, give me another chance!" He begged me. I narrowed my eyes at the vampire.

"No means NO! Leave me alone, or I will call for tribal backup." I warn, my tone showing how pissed I was at him.

"You will be mine, or you will never become one of us!" Edward snarled at me. A growl sounded from the open front door, causing Edward to spin around quickly. A silver wolf stood alone, his front half in the house.

"Paul, get Jake or Sam." I request of the Native teen. Paul huffed, pulled his head back out of the house and howled for his pack. "We can't do this here, I have neighbors." I inform both males. Paul layed down so I could climb onto his back. Once I was secure on his back, he stood and ran to the treaty line. Alice and Edward followed us, one of them calling for the rest of the Cullens to meet us. Paul took me over the invisable line and we met up with the pack. Sam and Jake were both in human form, and Jake helped me off his packmate.

"Bella get back here!" Edward ordered me, shocking his family.

"No." I tell the overly dramatic vampire. "Thanks for the ride, Paul." I add to the silver wolf. "Hiya, Jake." I add cheerfully to my friend.

"Care to explain what is going on, Bella?" Sam requested, his form shaking at the close proximity of the Cullen Clan. I sigh and begin to explain the last 4 days to both groups. Shock covered everyone's faces as I spoke. "You went to Italy to save the one who caused you so much pain, met the Vampire Kings, and returned to us as a human." Sam summed up in shock.

"Yes, but I was only allowed to return as a human after I gave my word to them that I would be turned after graduation and before September I would present myself to them, either as a human for them to change, or as a vampire." I answer honestly, the wolve's shock changed to anger at my words.

"You have no choice in this?" Jake asked, anger and worry in his tone.

"Our laws are non-negotiable, she must be changed or killed." Charlisle informed them bluntly. "It could cost all of us our immortal lives, along with any others that know about her, if we don't obey that law."

"Oh, and _He_ almost got us all killed. I thought you taught your coven to respect the Kings!" I tell the Cullens, the second part aimed at Carlisle.

"How is Edward responsible for nearly getting you killed?" Rosalie demanded angrily. I flinch in pain at hearing _that_ name, but answer her anyway.

"He was rude, disrespectful, and nearly got into 4 or 5 fights with the guards." I state sharply, trying to ignore the pain in my chest.

"How did you break your ankle?" Carlisle asked, worry filling his tone as he walked up to the line. He stopped when the pack growled at him.

"The vampire that carried me to the Throne Room dropped me, and when I landed wrong, it snapped." I answered the Doctor.

"Only you, Bella." Esme sighed, shaking her head.

"Why won't you forgive me?" Edward whined at me pathedically.

"You lied to me, broke my heart, and lost my trust." I snarled at him, my anger making my tone sound almost inhuman.

"I didn't lie to you!" He protested, his tone offended.

"So you ment to call me a distraction, ugly, unworthy of you. A waste of space and time, used to alieviate the boredom of another high school experience." I say, eyes flashing in anger, pain filling me, my chest raw at the words spewing from my mouth. Snarls from everyone filled the air. "I quote, 'It will be as if we never existed.'" I gasp out the words, doubleing over as the pain, worthlessness, unworthyness washed over me over and over again, tears flowing without me noticing. "If you never existed, then Laruant wouldn't have attacked me, and Victoria wouldn't be seeking my death for something I, a human, could have never done." I shout at the bronze-haired vampire, my tone dead, like I wished I was.

"What did you say?" Emmitt asked me, eyes showing anger towards his brother on my behalf. "You are still being hunted?" He added, wanting conformation, to which I nod. He rounded on his brother, "How dare you force us to leave her vunerable! To leave her at all!?" He snarled, advancing on the cause of all my pain.

"And after all _He_ did, all the pain he caused her, she still risked her life to save _his!_ " Jake pointed out to the Cullen's shock and anger.

"I have 4 months of school left, I set the stage of my disappearence with Charlie as a college in Italy. All that remains is when I am changed and by whom." I inform everyone bluntly, my tone still dead.

"You're my mate!" Edward snarled at me.

"Carlisle, could you ever harm Esme?" I ask the Coven Leader, knowing the answer but wanting them to realize the truth.

"By neither word nor deed, could I ever cause my mate pain." He answered, his tone short, before his eyes lit up in understanding of my point.

"Edward constantly put me down verbally, feared for my 'safety' when touching me, wished to drain me dry. True mates could never do any of that to their other halfs." I remind them. "I am tired, I need sleep and I would like to speak with all of you Cullens but not all at one time. Would Carlisle and Jasper help me home, I will speak with Rosalie, Emmitt, and Esme after I wake up." I inform them, knowing they would accept my words.

"Of course." Carlisle answered, knowing the rest of his Coven wouldn't contest his word. Jake picked me up and carried me to the Doctor, gently setting me in Carlisle's arms. "I will carry you." He assured me, his tone gentle. "Jasper, come along." He called before running off at vampire speed, never once jaring me. I yawn widely, feeling comfort, safety, familiar love, and contentment running over me. Jasper ran at Carlisle's side, pushing the emotions at me to combat the current ones in me.

"First things first, Jasper." I start, looking at the empath. He gave me a sad, unhappy, and fearful look. He started to drop back not wanting to face me. "Jasper Whitlock!" I snapped at him, to both of their shock. Carlisle stopped, having reached the forest line behind my house. Jasper was once more at his side. I reached for the Major, knowing that Carlisle would hand me over to Jasper, without protest. Jasper took me from his leader, and I squeezed him in a hug. "I never once blamed you, I know bloodlust is an emotion, and as an empath you felt it from all 6 of your covenmates, one of whom I am the singer to, along with your own. I would never blame you for acting like a vampire, anymore than you blame me for acting like a human." I assure him lightly. "It would be hipacritical of me to do so." I add with a light giggle.

"Bella, what caused you to jump off a cliff?" Jasper asked me. I give him a sheepish smile before answering.

"I was Cliff-diving, recreationally, on the Reservation." I admitted, embarrassed. "Jake pulled me out of the water and told me off for doing it alone and during a storm." I add as both give me an 'oh' look.

"How long are you in the cast?" Carlisle asked me, the doctor in him coming out.

"3 weeks from what the ER doctor in Italy told me." I moan unhappy.

"What did you make of the Kings?" He asked, smiling at my answer.

"Well, Aro and the blonde one were fairly kind to me, the brown-haired king just stared at a wall." I answer as we enter my house and they bring me up to my room.

"Aro and Caius were kind, Marcus gave no reaction to you." Carlisle summed up.

"I guess, Aro was the only one called by name." I respond shyly. "I would forever be greatful if you would keep E-e-edward away from me." I stammer out the name, pain overcoming me once more. Jasper, luckily for me, had already put me down on my bed; so when he collapsed from the emotions I was giving off, I was unharmed. "Sorry Jasper." I whisper, trying to lock the pain away so he wouldn't be affected by it. I was enveloped by calm, and love in response to my appology. I drifted off to sleep for the first time since they left with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

 _thoughts_

(translations)

Ch. 4

Charlie woke me up when he got home from work. I made dinner for both of us and we spoke briefly about how having the Cullen's back would affect our, mainly my, lives. After assuring him that I would sooner kiss a bear than get back together with Edward, he seemed to relax. We went to bed shortly after our conversation about the Cullens. The next morning I rushed through my shower and to school, hoping for an easy day. During lunch I remember my plans to meet up with the Cullens after school and text Charlie to let him know. He sent me a short reply, basicly telling me to be safe, and after answering him with who in the Cullens I was meeting, Esme and the two already graduated kids, I headed to my next class. Once school was out for the day I drove to the Cullen mansion. My conversation with the three vampires was similar to what I had told Carlisle and Jasper, focusing more on assuring them that the events on my birthday didn't make me scared of them, then on how their leaving had hurt me. I left them shortly before 5, heading home to cook dinner for my father and myself.

"Dad, I am not going to date _him_ again. I just like hanging out with _his_ sibilings. We all get annoyed with his pathedic whining." I inform Charlie when he brings up the possibility of me and Edward. He shoots me a grin at my words and lets the matter drop. Life returns to normal and for the next 2 months everything seems to be going much better for me.

One day, shortly after the 2 month mark, a special broadcast was aired during Lunch at school. Three very familiar men suddenly were on the TV screen. "Hello, we are the Voltorri, the Kings of Vampires. As of yeasterday, all nations world-wide have given us supreme power. We are very real, extremely serious, and our laws will be obeyed. My brothers and I will be touring the world, starting with the United States of America. Be ready for our arrival, mortals." Aro spoke in a surprisingly even tone.

"We will be seeing you soon." Caius added, sitting on Aro's right.

"Farewell all." Marcus finished, his seat on Aro's left. Once his words were spoken the screen went blank. I turned back to my lunch, ignoring the Chaos coming from all the humans. When the bell ending lunch sounded and I headed to my next class with my human friends.

"Creepy looking guys." Jessica whined to our friends.

"Dad's gonna freak." Angela pointed out bluntly, her dad the local preacher.

"How do you think your dad is going to react to this news?" Mike asked turning to me. I shrug my shoulders before responding.

"No clue." I admit to my friends. The PA system sounded as we entered the classroom.

"Would Mr. and Ms. Cullen, Mr. Hale, and Ms. Swan please come to the Principal's office." The words rang out in every classroom. I sigh and head to the office, meeting up with the three vampires on the way. When we reached the main office we noticed Carlisle, Esme, Emmitt, Rosalie, Charlie, and to my utter surprise, Renee waiting for us.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" I ask, worry in my tone as my parents wrap me in a tight hug.

"We don't know, are you in some kind of trouble?" My mom answered her eyes showing her confusion.

"No." A very familiar Vampire voice answered from the doorway. I turn towards the voice.

"Your Majesties, welcome to Forks, WA." I greet the Kings with a deep bow of respect.

"Bella, how is your ankle?" Caius asked me from behind Aro.

"Perfectly healed, Sire, thank you for your concern." I answer the blonde king politely.

"How do you know them, Bells?" My dad asked me.

"We met in Italy." I say quietly.

"Prehaps we should take this elsewere." Aro suggested, leading us out of the office and away from the converging students. We were quickly intersepted by a violently shaking Jake.

"Our leader wishes to speak with you." He tells the Vampire Kings with a short bow. "He is waiting at the treaty line." He added when Aro raised an eyebrow.

"Where is this treaty line?" Caius snarled harshly.

"We can show you, if you would like." Carlisle offered his old friends.

"Excelent, lead the way, Carlisle." Aro answered giddily.

"Sire, what of us humans?" I asked, drawing attention back to my family.

"You are coming with us." He answered softly. "Bring them." He orders the Cullens.

"Of course, Aro." Carlisle responded, his head bowed in a show of respect. We all exit the school and I giggle as Emmitt swept Charlie up in his arms. Carlisle lifted Renee gently. Gasps of shock errupt from everyone as Jake leaps over my head and transforms into his wolf form. He lays down for me to climb on his back, standing when I am secure.

"Shall we?" I ask, my tone showing my amusement. Once Aro chuckles and nods, I lean down, tightening my hold on my friend's fur as Jake shoots off at his max speed, leading everyone to the treaty line deep in the woods. Upon our arrival Jake stops on the Cullen side so I can slide off his back. Just as I begin to slide down cold hands wrap around my waist and lift me off my friend before setting me gently on the ground. "Thank you." I say, turning to my helper. I gasp in shock when my eyes meet the red eyes of Marcus, who echo's my gasp.

"Brother?" Aro calls to Marcus, his tone showing concern.

"She is my mate." Marcus answered in a whisper.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, eyes showing a warry happiness.

"Bonds never lie, Cara." Marcus assured me softly. "You have nothing to fear of me, I will always protect you." He adds, reaching for my face slowly. I smile brightly when his fingertips barely brush my cheek before he lets his hand drop back to his side.

"Bella?" A male voice from the other side of the treaty line called out to me.

"Sup Sam?" I responded teasingly, completely ignoring his unasked question.

"All good, Emily says hi." Sam spoke with a grin at me. "Your Majesties, I am Samuel Ulley, Alpha of the LaPush Pack." Sam introduces himself to the Kings.

"We are Aro, Caius and Marcus." Aro introduced himself and his brothers, motioning for who was who.

"We have a treaty with the Cullens to protect our tribe from Vampire attacks." Sam informed the red-eyed leaders. "Our tribe was once attacked by a mated couple and we have been warry of your kind ever since." He explained briefly for most of our group's information.

"I am aware, Carlisle spoke with me before agreeing." Aro assured the young tribal leader.

"Bella is not only aware of both our secret communities, but also is loved by them." Sam began, attempting to convince the Kings not to force me to change or die.

"Sam, I have wanted to become a vampire since I figured out they existed." I interrupted the Alpha, shaking my head with a small smile at his attempt. "I figured it out from watching the Cullen 'children' and it is only amongst either the Pack or Vampires that I feel at home." I state softly, my smile not leaving my face.

"So you aren't upset with your situation?" A female voice asked from behind Sam. I shoot Marcus a delighted grin and rush over the treaty line and wrap my arms around the speaker.

"Emily, why would I be upset?" I ask Sam's imprint. She returns my hug and steps up to Sam's side, taking his hand. I move back towards the Vampire side, only to freeze at the sight of Victoria as she heads silently towards the back of that group, right at my parents. She grins and lunges at them. "Victoria don't you dare touch my parents!" I shout at the red-headed, red-eyed vampire, causing the Cullens and Pack to stiffen.

"You will pay for the death of my mate!" She shrieked at me reaching for Charlie.

"Pack!" I shout, nearly grinning when 17 growling wolves entered the clearing on the native's side. When Sam saw how close the Vampire was to his Imprint, he changed forms with a snarl. Victoria froze, her eyes taking in the 18 wolves protecting me. As she stared at the Pack I walked over the treaty line and allowed Marcus to wrap me in his arms. Aro and Caius moving to stand beside us. "Cullens." I add with a smirk, the other Vampires responded by moving my parents into a protective circle of their bodies.

"I will kill you!" Victoria vowed, causing my mate to snarl at her angrily.

"Harm _my_ mate and you will _beg_ for death _long_ before I grant it to you." Marcus warned the red-head viciously. She snarled back at us wordlessly before realizing who she had just snarled at.

"Kill me then." She requested bluntly, droping to her knees before her Kings. "If I can't avenge my mate's death then end me." She begged.

We stood there, frozen in shock at the turn of events for a few seconds. Aro was the first to move, he walked up to her and placed a single finger to her bare skin. He jerked his hand away, hissing in anger at what he 'saw'. "Brothers, this female has created an army for the sole purpose of killing our newest Queen." He snarled in a deadly voice. Marcus roared in rage, as he suddenly released me and flashed to Victoria, removing her head from her shoulders in his anger. I smirk and move to his side pulling a matchbook out of my pocket. I struck one match and toss it on her body, the small flame became a huge fire as it engulfed her body. Marcus tossed her head into the inferno before offering me his arm, intending to escort me back to the others.

"Well it is good to know that she won't be chasing me for all of eternity." I commented lightly, causing everyone to chuckle at my words.

"Only you, Cara." Marcus answered lovingly. He pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I respond by leaning into his embrace, completely relaxed.

"We will have a sign placed around your lands to prevent vampires from hunting in the area." Caius informed the Pack when we reached the group once more.

"Why would you do that for us?" Emily asked, knowing Sam would want to know the answer.

"You protected my mate when I was unable to do so. In return for your actions, we will ensure you are protected from our kind." Marcus answered in a bland tone. "We will have something created for her parents' protection as well." He added, mainly to me.

"Thank you." I whisper to him in relief, my parents echoing my words in normal tones.

"A public announcement of a protective pendent could be arranged." Aro suggested to his brothers.

"That could backfire on anyone wearing it." I point out to the black-haired King. "Anyone opposing you could use the knowledge to undermine you by targeting the 'protected.'" I explain to Aro.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, confused.

"A visable wellknown symbol, pendent, whathaveyou, could alert anyone who is against you of a perfect target, aiming to hurt you, either by the distruction of the wearer, or the knowledge you failed to protect one of your special people." I state, showing him the flaws of his idea. "Also, if it isn't obvious then it could be overlooked in a hurry." I added softly.

"What do you suggest then?" Aro asked, pouting in his tone. I stiffle a smile before answering.

"When hunting do you really examine your prey?" I asked him bluntly.

"No, I follow their scent." He answered before his eyes lit up in understanding. "Briliant, Isabella. Brothers, a scent marker could warn our kind off without alerting humans and further endangering those we wish to protect." He announced my idea in a clear statement. Both Caius and Marcus nodded, shooting me looks of happiness and shock.

"That is briliant, Cara." Marcus complimented, kissing my cheek as I blush brightly.

"It is indeed, perfect idea, Piccola Regina." (Little Queen) Caius added his approval to his brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

 _Thoughts_

(translations)

Chapter 5

Our meeting in the forest came to a close at the agreement of the Kings decision over how to protect chosen people from further attacks, and the declamation of the Tribal lands as a no-pass-land for Vampires hunting grounds. Marcus took me into his arms, motioning for the Cullens to carry my parents, and took off running towards the Cullen's Mansion to continue our conversation from earlier. "Bella, explain to your parents how you know about the supernatural world." Caius ordered me gruffly when we arrived at the Cullen's place.

"Umm... Okay, Mom, Dad, I learned about Vampires shortly after I moved to Forks. I noticed several odd things about the Cullen children, from how they bought food they never ate, to how they never were around on the rare occasion it was sunny." I start, smiling softly towards the mentioned group. "Then there was the fact that the first day I attended school, Edward's eyes were pitch black, but the next time I saw him they were golden, but the real clue was when I was nearly hit by Tyler's van." I say, rolling my eyes at the huff from my ex-boyfriend.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded, worry filling his face.

"Edward was accross the lot, by his car, and suddenly he was beside me, putting his hands out to stop the van from touching me, he left a huge dent in the side of the van as well." I answered bluntly. "He had gently pushed me down, and that is how my head injury happened." I add with a light smile. "I demanded how he had done it, and he ignored my question, saying that I was confused, that I had hit my head. I didn't let the matter drop though, bringing it up for the next several weeks." I admit with a blush. "Then the events at Port O'Angels truely sealed the deal for me."

"What event?" Renee questioned sharply.

"I went with Jessica and Angela on their prom dress shopping trip, and after getting bored with watching them change clothes repeatedly, I went to a bookstore. I found a few books on the tribal legends, buying one and when I attempted to meet back up with the girls, a group of drunken men chased me. They surrounded me and just when I was getting really scared, Edward drives up and orders me to get in the car. He growled at them until they ran off, and drove me to meet the girls at the restraunt we had agreed upon as our meeting spot. On the way we both reached for the heater and I noticed his hands were ice-cold." I stated the facts without embelishment. "He unintentionally admitted to being able to hear thoughts, and proved it by telling me what others in the restraunt were thinking. He couldn't access my mind for some reason." I spoke blandly, not affected by the words or story. "He drove me home, and that is when we ran into Carlisle at the station. I noticed the hand of the dead victim was the same shade as the Cullen's skin at that time." I point out. "A few days later a dream brought me to put everything together and suddenly I knew the secret. I confronted Edward the next day at school."

"Still don't understand why you weren't and aren't scared of us." Edward muttered darkly. "Declaired, to my face, 'you won't hurt me, I trust you.'" He admitted, shaking his head at my words.

"I never once thought any of you Cullens would try to drain me, still don't." I return, rolling my eyes at his dramatics. "Same as I know none of the Voltorri will attempt to harm me." I add, my gaize moving to the Kings and guards in the room.

"Cara, you are unbelievably secure in our presence." Marcus smiles at me, his words honest.

"Why did that woman come after you?" Charlie asked, his eyes haunted by the red-head.

"Her mate was killed for attacking me in Pheonix. He almost changed me on accident." I answered, shocking Caius and Marcus with the news.

"What?" They demanded sharply.

"James lured me to the ballet studio by lying to me about having my mom as a hostage, and after throwing me around, breaking my leg, and telling me a story, he bit me to provoke Edward. Mind you when I realized he didn't have you, Mom, I maced him in the eyes." I informed them sheepishly.

"You had to make things worse didn't you." Aro chuckled as Charlie spoke up.

"Go, Bells!" His words encouraging the action.

"What story did you hear?" Caius asked, surprising everyone with the question.

"I learned how Alice was changed." I answered, point blank.

"Oh." He blinked, processing my answer slowly.

"Where did that... where did he bite you?" Marcus demanded, having to stop in the middle of his question to calm down slightly.

"Right here." I say, pulling my sleeve up and exposing the scar to their eyes. Marcus suddenly is at my side, holding my arm up. He places a soft kiss to the mark, sorrow in his eyes. I used my other hand to cup his face, drawing his eyes from the bite. "It is over with, I am fine, and you are here with me." I speak softly to _my_ king, my face moving towards his as I speak. I placed a soft kiss on his brow, smiling as he visably relaxes from the action.

"I will do my best to ensure your protection for the rest of eternity." Marcus vowed softly to me. "You are my life." He added, his eyes serious.

"I know." I assured him with a smile at his promise. "What happens now?" I asked, sitting back.

"What do you mean, Isabella?" Aro asked me, confused at my question.

"Well, you have exposed your world, taken over mine, and declaired a world-wide tour. How will this be done? Where am I expected to be during that time, what about my schooling?" I shot off the questions rapidly.

"You will be expected to finish your school year before joining us wherever we are in our tour." Aro answered a few of my questions. "How many more years of school do you have left?" He asked, as an afterthought.

"This is my last one, I graduate in June." I answered, snickering at his lack of foresight in my situation. "There is only 2 more months left." I added when he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Insolent girl." He muttered in response to my raising my eyebrows at his glare.

"But you like me." I teased the black-haired king in return.

"Two months, that is enough time to view the US and return for the cerimony." Caius interupted our playful banter.

"Yepperdoodle." I answer in a chipper voice, gaining the blonde king's confused expression as he blinked at my response.

"Cara, don't break my brothers." Marcus rumbled in my ear, teasing me and them with his words.

"Marcus!" Both the Kings whine at his teasing. Unable to stop it, I begin laughing at the tone and behavior of the royals.

"We will be 'visiting' your school tomorrow for a proper assembly." Aro informed us when my laughter died down. "I suggest you get some rest before that happens, Isabella." He added to me. "That is all for now, have a good night." He dismissed us promptly.

"Well, if you want us humans to leave we need a ride back to the school for our own cars." I pointed out when he raised an eyebrow at us for not moving.

"Ah, Cullens, handle that." He ordered, turning away from us and disapearing upstairs. "Marcus, you are free to spend more time with your mate." He added loud enough for me to hear him.

"Thank you Aro!" I called back up to him, happily allowing Marcus to lift me again. He rushed us off, back to the school and our vehicles, giving me a shocked look when I approached my truck before promptly shaking his head no.

"No, you are not driving that anymore. I doubt it is actually safe." He informed me ,as he looks it over.

"My friend Jake does the matnence for it. It is perfectly safe." I stated, not willing to let him dictate to me over my truck. "My truck is non-negotiable. Until it dies for good, I won't accept anything else." I added firmly. Charlie had already driven off with Renee in his curiser.

"Why?" Marcus questioned me sharply.

"It was my first gift from my father." I answered softly. "He rarely could afford helping mom and me out, so when I moved here he bought me this truck for my homecoming gift." I informed my mate. "I refuse to give up his gift." I finished, eyes glaized with unshead tears. Marcus's eyes lightened at my answer, and he nodded his understanding.

"I get it, I will say no more about your truck." He promised me, leaning close to me. I smiled and closed the distance between us, pressing my lips to his timidly. He pulled back after a soft, chaste kiss. "We can continue this at your house." He offered me with a breathtaking smile. I nodded my head, and climbed into my truck, driving us to my house easily.

"Well, here we are." I stated as I pulled into my driveway, killing the engine and hopping out of it. I took Marcus's hand and led him into the house, dragging him upstairs to my room. He chuckled at my eagerness, waiving to my parents when they stared at us. "Hi, Mom, hi Dad." I called out as we passed them on the way.

"Cara, I am not going anywhere." Marcus assured me when I pulled him into my room.

"I know, I just..." I trailed off unsure how to explain.

"You just wanted time alone with me." Marcus stated, knowing what I was attempting to say.

"Yeah." I whispered, snuggling into his chest when he hugged me. We move to the bed, laying down together, my head on his chest, and stay like that the rest of the night. I fell asleep, feeling comfortable in his arms. I woke to my alarm clock blaring out music the next morning. I groaned and reluctantly pulled out of his arms, gathering clothes for the day and heading to shower. Once ready for school, I smiled at Marcus's offer to come with me to school, shaking my head though. "I would love it if you were to do so, however, I think Aro has a 'grand entrance' planed for you today." I pointed out with a pout.

"No doubt, he does." Marcus admitted, shaking his head at his brother's predictable antics. He reluctantly sees me off to school, before disappearing from my father's house. I spend the entire day on pins and needles, waiting for the assembly to be called. My friends refuse to speak to me about the events the previous day by the office, and run off anyone who approached me over it. After lunch the PA system rang out.

"All students report to the Gym for an unexpected assembly." The order was issued once, and then everyone moved to follow the order. I follow everyone, sitting at the back of the bleachers, in the middle of the row, despite anticipating the Summons I would recieve from the Kings. My friends sit with me, the Cullens sitting in the front row, knowing they would be called upon. We waited for everyone to settle down before the Kings even entered the Gym. The principle introduced our 'guests' and passed the microphone over to Aro before sitting down off to the side.

"Hello, students." Aro began speaking, causing me to roll my eyes at his excited voice. "We, as you have undoubtedly heard, are the Voltorri, the Kings of Vampires." He stated, pausing in anticipation of a response, a response no one was willing to give. He blinked in shock at the silence presented, and opened his mouth once more. "My brothers and I are here because there is a Coven living amongst your town." He informed us, once more expecting an outburst of some kind from us. He blinks stupidly at the lack of noise presented, faultering in his speach. After seeing his 'fish' impression I can't withhold my snicker any longer.

"May I inquire what is so funny, _human_?" Caius demanded sharply, not realizing I was the one snickering.

"Well, Sire." I answered, standing up so he could pick me out of the crowd. "Aro seems to be doing a wonderful fish impression." I deadpanned with a grin. Caius blinks up at me, soon mimicking Aro's expression, turning my snickers into giggles. Gasps of shock sound from the other humans in the room at my use of the King's name.

"Isabella!" Both Aro and Caius whined out at me when they snapped out of the fish faces.

"Cara, stop teasing my brothers." Marcus called out to me, walking up to the bleachers as he spoke to me. I shot him a grin and move to the closest isle, and down the steps. I ended up triping, as per my usual record of fast movement abilities, and land delicately in my mate's arms.

"Hello, Marcus." I greeted politely, reaching a hand up to cup his face.

"Hello, Mate." He returned, lowering his head to mine, pressing our lips together gently. We break apart with bright smiles, and Marcus carried me as he returned to his brothers' sides.

"Hello Aro, Caius." I offered the other two kings my greeting, never taking my eyes off of Marcus.

"Insolent girl." Aro admonished me teasingly. I turned towards him and stuck out my tongue at him in response, gaining a choked laugh from all three Kings.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and major kudos to both jodileighcullen and SophieAngel69 for the idea in their story Vampire Ruling.

 _~Thoughts~_

(Translations)

Chapter 6

 **Recap**

"Hello, students." Aro began speaking, causing me to roll my eyes at his excited voice. "We, as you have undoubtedly heard, are the Voltorri, the Kings of Vampires." He stated, pausing in anticipation of a response, a response no one was willing to give. He blinked in shock at the silence presented, and opened his mouth once more. "My brothers and I are here because there is a Coven living amongst your town." He informed us, once more expecting an outburst of some kind from us. He blinks stupidly at the lack of noise presented, faultering in his speach. After seeing his 'fish' impression I can't withhold my snicker any longer.

"May I inquire what is so funny, _human_?" Caius demanded sharply, not realizing I was the one snickering.

"Well, Sire." I answered, standing up so he could pick me out of the crowd. "Aro seems to be doing a wonderful fish impression." I deadpanned with a grin. Caius blinks up at me, soon mimicking Aro's expression, turning my snickers into giggles. Gasps of shock sound from the other humans in the room at my use of the King's name.

"Isabella!" Both Aro and Caius whined out at me when they snapped out of the fish faces.

"Cara, stop teasing my brothers." Marcus called out to me, walking up to the bleachers as he spoke to me. I shot him a grin and move to the closest isle, and down the steps. I ended up triping, as per my usual record of fast movement abilities, and land delicately in my mate's arms.

"Hello, Marcus." I greeted politely, reaching a hand up to cup his face.

"Hello, Mate." He returned, lowering his head to mine, pressing our lips together gently. We break apart with bright smiles, and Marcus carried me as he returned to his brothers' sides.

"Hello Aro, Caius." I offered the other two kings my greeting, never taking my eyes off of Marcus.

"Insolent girl." Aro admonished me teasingly. I turned towards him and stuck out my tongue at him in response, gaining a choked laugh from all three Kings.

 **End of Recap**

"Care to explain what is going on here Ms. Swan?" The principal demanded, his tone filled with anger.

"Well, about 2 months ago I met the Kings when I visited Italy. I was there because my ex-Edward Cullen- decided he was going to be a drama queen and request that his kings kill him because he thought I had died. I rushed to save him from being stupid, and ended up meeting the Kings when King Aro called for Edward to return and speak with them." I answered him, only telling the nesessities. I snuggled into Marcus's chest as everyone thought about the information I gave them.

"How long have you known about Vampires?" One kid called out, several others shouting questions.

"Since shortly after moving here." I admitted with a blush.

"Who is the Coven?" A fellow senior called out, causing my expression to change to one of bafflement.

"The Coven that lives in this area is the Olympic Coven." Caius answered shortly, several people could be heard saying 'what', as none of them knew the Cullens by that title.

"Cullens." I state easily. "They feed on animals, not humans, and several of you have told me that you feel safer around them then when they weren't here." I add when gasps of shock died down.

"Why is King, um Marcus?, holding you?" Lauren demanded, her tone insinuating that she thought he could do much better than plain-old-me.

"Marcus and Isabella are soulmates." Aro announced happily, bouncing up and down in place. I chuckle at his exuberant reactions, ignoring the glare he shot my way at me response to him. "Why are you laughing?" He quesioned me in a sharp tone.

"Because you are so excitable, it is funny to watch your reactions to different things." I answered, getting both Caius and Marcus to snort at my honesty.

"How can you tell if someone is your soulmate?" Angela asked, her quesion wasn't really loud but even I could hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Once you meet their eyes you will feel a pull towards them, and depending on how much time you spend together, it can get painful at a long distance." Marcus answered knowing that his gift made him the most knowledgable of the three.

"Why did you expose yourselves and the supernatural world to humans?" One of the teachers asked, her eyes filled with fear.

"To many humans were finding out about us to continue hiding and many Vampires have been getting sloppy, leaving paths of distruction in cities around the world. It was just best that we stop hideing in the shadows." Caius responded simply. "That is all we are saying today, thank you for listening." He added, taking the microphone from Aro and tossing it lightly to the principal. I sigh and begin to steel myself for being released from my very comfortable mate's arms. The rest of the high school students were begining to file out, heading back to classes since it was barely 1:30, the only exceptions were my friends, who were waiting on me.

"What classes do you have left for today?" Aro asked me, sensing that Marcus wasn't going to part from me unless it was necissary.

"English, Chemestry, and Gym." I answered quietly. _~I don't want Marcus to leave me.~_ My mind whined, liking that I was cuddled up to my mate. "School is out around 3." I added, feeling that it would be the next question they asked me.

"Why aren't you 5 back in class?" The principal demanded, his voice coming from near the doorway. All three Kings and I turn to see who he was talking to.

"We are waiting on Bella." Mike answered, rolling his eyes at the man.

"Vilka är dessa människor som väntar på dig, Lilla du?" (Who are those humans waiting on you, Little One?-Swedish) Caius asked, slipping back into his native language. I turn my head to face the blonde king.

"You know you are really lucky I can speak Swedish." I informed him. "They are my friends." I stated, answering his actual quesion.

"What other languages do you speak?" Aro asked, facination in his eyes.

"English, French, Japanese, Chinese-both kinds, Greek, Russian, and Romanian." I answered absentmindedly.

"Why Romanian?" Marcus's chest rumbled against my back.

"Renee went on a language binge for like 7-8 years, each one being a different language and while she never actually learned any of them I became fluent in all 8 foriegn languages." I admitted, blushing lightly. "As for those specific languages- she wanted to visit those countries but never could afford it." I finished my explaination with a sheepish smile. Marcus chuckled at the picture of me walking around different cities, in different countries, with a map, backpack, and old dirty hat.

"Your Majesties, will Ms. Swan be returning to classes?" My principal asked fearfully interupting our quiet discussion.

"Yes, of course." Marcus spoke when I nodded that I would like to attend my classes. "I will be joining her, of course, and possably others will as well." He added, knowing that at least 2-3 guards would be staying with him.

"If that is the case, she needs to get going now." When the man finished his sentence all three Kings growled at him, along with several guards.

"Brothers?" Marcus turned to both Caius and Aro.

"Why not?" They answered simotainiously, Aro motioning for some of the guards to leave, while the others would be following us around the school.

"Lilla du, skulle du vilja presentera dina vänner?" Caius added, looking at me. (Little One, would you please introduce your friends?-Swedish)

"Sure, these are my friends- Angela Webber, Jessica Standford, Micheal Newton, Benjaman Cheney, and Tyler Crowley. Guys, these are Kings Marcus- my Mate, Aro-always jumping in excitement, and Caius-he has two moods angry and grumpy." I say teasing the Kings lightly. "Kings, friends." I finshed and hold a regular look for about 4 seconds before laughing hard.

"Hello Your Majesties, I am Angela." With her greeting the rest of my friends began introducing themselves so the Kings would know which was which.

"Classes!" The principal barked at us, forgetting momentarily about the Kings.

"Marcus, I can walk, you know." I stated as he carried me out of the Gym. "Second building, ground floor, 4th door on the right." I instruct when he ignores my statement. We all are heading to the same class so all of us group together, including 5 guards, and Aro knocks on the closed door to my English class.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Banner answered the door, not looking once at who was knocking.

"Sorry we are late, Mr. Banner." I say, knowing he would simply move out of the way and expect the last to enter to close the door again. I turn my head to see who was at the very back. "Chelsea, close the door when you come inside." I called out to the female guard that had helped me back in Italy. Mr. Banner's head snapped up and his eyes got wide when he realized who all had just entered his classroom. "My seat is in the middle row 7th seat." I tell Marcus, rolling my eyes when he carries me to it and sits down, holding me in his lap. My friends all take their seats and the Vampires move to stand at the back of the room, when Jasper and Alice stand up.

"Lord Aro, Lord Caius, please take our seats." They offered their Kings with bows of respect. Aro nods and sits in Alice's spot, while Caius takes Jaspers. Both Cullens move to stand near the guards at the back of the room. Halfway through the lesson a cell phone starts ringing shrilly, and everyone's eyes turn to the noise. Jane pulled out her phone, ignoring the eyes on her.

"Voltorri this is Jane." She stated in a business tone. "I will pass it on to the Kings, Gianna." She said before hanging up on the human secritary. "Masters, we have been alerted to Stephan and Vladamir's movements, they are on a plane heading here to speak with you." She informs her Kings in a soft voice. "Unfortunately they should be here in seconds-" She added, but was cut off by Caius.

"Felix, summon the rest of the Guard. Cullens, summon your entire Coven and any close allies." The blonde king ordered sharply, obviously the tactition of the Kings.

"I have sent a message to the Coven and several nearby friends." Alice stated, closing her phone before her eyes blank out. Jasper pulls out his phone and it beeps as he does.

"I have both the Captain and Leutenant just passing the Welcome to Forks sign." Jasper announced, shocking the Kings.

"We need the Major if it is going to turn into a battle." Caius whispered, not aware that Jasper was the Major. I had already shot Jake, Sam, Paul, and Jarod texts to come to Forks High.

"Jasper is the Major." I stated as Caius continued to mutter in barely audible tones. Carlisle opens the door, all of the Cullen Coven entering at vampire speed, and they are followed by 18 natives-only one of them a female, and the last ones to enter were the remaining Guard members. The last one shut the door, only for it to be opened harshly by 2 new Vampires-1 male and 1 female. "Roll call." I stated from Marcus's lap, knowing that not many knew everyone.

"Carlisle."  
"Esme."  
"Alice."  
"Major Jasper Whitlock."  
"Emmett."  
"Rosalie." Each Cullen answered me followed by the Pack and the Guard, the two nomads didn't answer, the male muttering about not answering to humans.

"Captain!" Jasper snapped at the male. _~No that isn't Jasper, that must be his other side the Major.~_ I realize the difference and stiffen slightly.

"Major, she is a _human_ , why do I have to answer to her?!" The Captain snapped at his friend.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am the Mate of King Marcus!" I answered his quesion in a soft tone that screamed 'piss me off'.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Peter Whitlock, the Captain to Jasper's Major. My Mate Charlotte Whitlock is our Leutenant, the three of us are the Whitlock Coven." The male backtracked when he realized that I was the one sending his 'oh shit' meter off.

"I have spoken to the Denali's, they are on their way." Carlisle spoke up, taking the attention off of Peter.

"So are Garrett and Alastar." Esme added, leaning into Carlisle's chest.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked the pixi Vampire.

"The Romanians and Maria have joined forces, they will be here in 4 hours." She answered me clearly. "Her army, along with Stephan, Vladamir, and Maria, a total of 23 Vampires. The medeow is where we meet up." She added, looking at me. I narrowed my eyes as I realize someone was missing.

"Where is Edward?" I demanded, not seeing him in the room.

"He went hunting." Alice answered after her eyes went blank again. "He doesn't want to participate in this matter." She added, her eyes widening in shock as he made a different decision. "As long as you deny him he will turn against us all." She added, reciting what he said in her vision.

"Traitor!" Rosalie hissed, all of the Cullens were growling viciously.

"He is no longer one of us then." Carlisle ruled, his words catching everyone off guard. "As the Leader of the Olympic Coven and the Maker of Edward Anthony Mason, I cast him out of the Coven, never to be allowed amongst us again." He declaired, his golden eyes turning black with his anger, for the first time I have ever seen. Jasper's phone is suddenly in his hand and he is texting someone.

"His accounts under Coven names are frozen, all houses will not permit him access, and all his Identities are the same." He stated to Carlisle, having been sending out the messages to take care of all that.

"His future is gone." Alice intrupted her Coven, whatever you and he changed, it leads to his death, within the next 3 hours." She adds firmly. "It is set in stone." She finished, meaning nothing could change the outcome.


End file.
